One stormy night
by fanficnewbie89
Summary: On a stormy night Spencer is home alone and scared.


Hey fellow Spobetts. Want a super cheesy Spoby story? well here one is. (Don't kill me for all the cheese.)

* * *

A cold and windy night was battling down hard in Rosewood. Spencer Hastings didn't fear much but thunder and lightening was one thing she hated. She was home alone as her parents were visiting her sister Melissa in the City. She tried all her friends, but they were busy. Snuggled in bed already deep in sleep while Spencer was awake and could hear every noise in the house. Her boyfriend Toby wasn't even here, he knew how much she hated storms but was unable to make it back to Rosewood. She didn't care that it was past eleven, she needed to talk, to take her mind of the noises.

"Hello." A just woken Toby said when he answered her call.

"Toby, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." She said sound apologetic.

"It's fine. How are you?" He asked sounding less groggy.

"It's thunder and lightening here and I hate it." She says.

"Is someone a little scared of the weather?" He asks mocking her.

"No! well maybe a little. You know I hate thunder." She says.

"It's just thunder Spence, it can't hurt you." He said trying to calm her nerves.

"I know that, I'm not a child, I just wish you were here." She said.

"I wish I was there too Spencer, I could maybe make my way home, my boss said they wren't gonna be too bust in the morning. The extra cash is good that's all." Toby explained.

"No you should stay. I don't like the thought of you driving home in this weather anyway, I just wanted to hear your voice. I can't sleep." She said.

"Well just think about tomorrow night, I'll be home. You can come over to my loft, I'll make us dinner and then we can watch a movie." He suggests.

"I like the sound of that, I just really wish you were here." She said.

"Night Spencer." He said.

"Night Toby. Love you." She said before hanging up the phone and placing it on her night stand.

Spencer closed her eyes trying to sleep, thinking about what Toby said. He will be home tomorrow. With a small smile Spencer drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Spencer was asleep for what felt like only five minutes but ended up being over a hour. She was woken up by thunder that wouldn't stop, but when she heard some movement down the stairs she began to worry. She jumped out of bed putting her ear to the door to hear the noise again. When she could hear more movement she threw on one of Toby's oversized jerseys, picked up one of her field hockey sticks and made her way down the stairs. She crept down the stairs quietly hoping if there was an intruder he wouldn't hear her.

She made her way into the kitchen and saw a figure behind the glass of one of the windows. Becoming more scared she moved closer to the door, scared about what might be behind it when the door swung open causing Spencer to jump, she soon relaxed when she saw Toby, covered in rain. Drenched from head to toe.

"Toby, you scared me." She saw pushing on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry." He said as she pulled him in for a hug.

"What are you doing here?" She asks still embracing in the hug.

"Well you sounded scared on phone so I wanted to come by." He explained placing his bag on the kitchen island bench exiting from Spencer's tight grip.

"You didn't have to come. What if you had a accident?" She asked sounding concerned.

"I didn't. I wanted to see you too." He explained.

"I'm happy your here." She said.

"You hungry? cause I'm starving." He explained pulling out a pizza from his bag.

"I'm always hungry for pizza." She smiled.

* * *

Spencer and Toby both sit by the fireplace finishing the pizza Toby brought over both enjoying the warmth of the fire. Toby who is still drenched in his clothes is happy to be warming up.

"I love that your here." Spencer says as she cuddles up to Toby.

"Me too." He answers back placing a small kiss on her head.

"You know what I'm still not tired." She says looking up at him.

"Me either." He answers back.

"Well I know what we can do to spend the time." She says.

"Yeah? and what's that Miss Hastings?" Toby asks.

"Rematch." She says jumping up and heading to her room and running down the stairs holding the scrabble game.

"Really? you want to lose?" He says smirking.

"Umm more like your going to lose Mr Cavanaugh." She smiles.

"Bring it on. I saw lets raise the stakes." Toby suggests.

"Ok. What shall we bet?" Spencer asks.

"If I win ... you have to ... clean my truck." He suggests.

"Ok then, and if I win, you have to take me shopping." She suggests with a smile.

"Really? you could have me do anything and you just want me to go shopping with you?" He says laughing.

"Yep, and don't expect it to be short. It's gonna be a long, and drawn out day." She says smiling.

"Hey hey, you have to win yet." He says.

"Oh I will my man." She laughs setting up the game on the floor next to the fire.

* * *

Spencer and Toby start the game and soon the game turns from friendly to a aggressive game to the death.

"Ohh I think I've got this Spencer, yep I win." Toby boasts as he puts down his final word. "You better get your cleaning clothes on because your cleaning my car. And just so you know, I haven't cleaned it since you gave it to me over a years ago." Toby laughs causing Spencer to become angry.

"Oh Toby, you good. Good for you." She says unhappy.

"Oh Spencer don't get shitty. I won, fare and square." He says as she aggressively packs up the game.

"I'm not angry." She says standing up and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" He asks confused.

"I'm going to clean your truck." She says putting on her shoes and opening the door.

"Not now. Theres a storm outside, you might get struck by lightening." He says as she ignores him and runs out the door.

"Spencer!" He yells chasing after her as she makes her way out to his truck that's on her driveway.

She rummages through his back seat throwing out the rubbish and papers onto the ground causing them to blow away.

"Spencer what are you doing? are you crazy?" He yells through the rain and thunder.

"Well you won, I'm just following through." She yells running through the backyard locating some car wash and throwing it onto his truck.

"Why are you such a sore loser Spencer." He yells at she aggressively starts to scrub at his car ingoring him. "Spencer stop you'll get hypothermia." He says rushing to her side and stoping her from cleaning.

"Toby, I'm cleaning." She yells as he throws the cloth from her hand. Toby grabs onto her wrists forcing her to look at him. As she looks at him she plants a kiss on him. Toby follows her kiss and kisses her harder and lifts her onto the bonnet of his car. She wraps her legs around his waist pulling him closer. "God I love you Miss Hastings." He says breaking away from the kiss but not for long as he kisses her harder and lifts her up and begins to carry her inside. "I love you too Mr Cavanaugh."

* * *

The storm still continues when Spencer and Toby wake only a few hours later.

"Toby." Spencer whispers. "Are you awake?"

"Yep." He answers opening his eyes.

"Thank you." She says pulling his closer.

"What for?" He asks.

"For tonight, I know I'm a little crazy sometimes, and you stay with me no matter what. I love you. " She says.

"I would do anything for you." He says pulling her in closer and placing a kiss on the top of her head before they both drift off back to sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I know this is super cheesy and has probably already been done, but not by me. Please review if you like, and please be kind. :D


End file.
